None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic display, and more particularly to a transportable electronic sign display system and process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic sign displays often are incorporated at venues where components of an electronic sign display are moved temporarily to the site and assembled by personnel to display electronically generated alphanumeric information, graphic information, or video information, and then disassembled and removed after use. Such electronic sign displays have included, but have not been limited to, arrays of video monitors or LED displays or the like which were stacked to achieve a desired size. The arrays often include a number of side-by-side connected electronic display modules depending on the length of the array required. The arrays, especially those containing a larger number of electronic display modules, are of a weight and dimension that requires a larger number of personnel than is sometimes readily available to handle and position the array. Such electronic sign displays include graphic displays of a delicate nature and are thus transported in a variety of protective containers and the like. Personnel must then manually lift the weighty and often unwieldy electronic display modules from the protective containers and physically position the electronic display modules for erection at a position which is usually elevated. Clearly what is needed is a method of protection and an efficient shipping and handling process, which includes assembly and disassembly, for an electronic sign display where a minimum of personnel and minimum labor is required. Such is provided by a transportable electronic sign display system and process, the present invention.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a transportable electronic sign display system and process. The transportable electronic sign display system includes stackable electronic display modules which are contained in easily transportable castered cases and a lifting truss which supports arrays of electronic display modules. Electronic display modules are lifted directly from case halves with a minimum of effort and labor.
According to one or more embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a transportable electronic sign display system, including electronic display modules aligned to a protective case base, removable case halves secured to the protective case base encompassing and protecting the electronic display modules, and a lifting truss to which a plurality of electronic display modules in rows or in an array attach and secure.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an electronic sign display system which is transportable and which can be handled by a process whereby arrays of electronic display modules in various sizes can be easily and readily assembled and erected using a minimal assembly crew and minimal effort.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a transportable electronic sign display system including electronic display modules transported in and protectively contained in protective cases.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a transportable electronic sign display system in which electronic display modules are aligningly juxtaposed to form rows and arrays of electronic display modules.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a transportable electronic sign display system having protective cases each of which includes case halves latchingly secured together and to a protective case base which is castered.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a transportable electronic sign display system having a protective case including a case base which is castered to provide for alignment and realignment with an overhead lifting truss.
Having thus set forth significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a transportable electronic sign display system and process.